1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photonic devices and, more specifically, to photonic devices employing piezoelectronic materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor nanowires are the fundamental materials for fabricating a wide range of nanodevices. In the oxide family, ZnO nanowires and nanobelts have been widely studied as a key ID oxide nano-material for numerous applications. Due to the piezoelectric and semiconducting coupled properties, a range of nanodevices of ZnO have been developed, such as nano-generators, piezoelectric field effect transistors, piezoelectric diode, and strain sensors. ZnO exhibits a direct band gap of 3.4 eV and a large exciton binding energy (60 meV) at room temperature make ZnO.